


BACK

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Achilles - Freeform, F/M, Hartwin, Kingsman Family, Kingsman Training, M/M, Patroclus - Freeform, Thebes
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy





	BACK

Merlin không biết. Merlin thật sự không biết.  
Không riêng gì Merlin, chẳng ai thật sự biết Galahad đang nghĩ gì, cảm nhận gì về mọi người hay mọi thứ xung quanh. Ông quá khó đoán, ông không nói nhiều, chỉ trả lời khi thật sự cần thiết, nét mặt của ông càng không tiết lộ thêm bất kì thông tin nào. Gương mặt ông bao giờ cũng chỉ mang một biểu cảm. Lạnh lùng. Và thái độ của ông cũng đồng nhất một cách hoàn hảo với gương mặt. Ông tạo cho người ta cảm giác dù ta có sắp chết trước mặt thì ông vẫn có thể ung dung đứng đó, đôi tay trong túi quần, dửng dưng quan sát cái chết đang từ từ ập vào đối phương.  
Nhưng ngoại trừ điều đó thì Galahad thật sự là một đặc vụ giỏi. Trong hành động lẫn trong thẩm tra. Thẩm tra đây bao gồm cả việc đi thẩm tra và bị thẩm tra. Nói thẩm tra có vẻ hơi nhẹ, là tra tấn thì đúng hơn.  
Nhưng Merlin thật sự không muốn đề cập lại việc đó. Không một lần nào nữa.  
Thứ đang gây phân tán tư tưởng của Merlin lúc này là bảng phân công huấn luyện.  
Bảng phân công huấn luyện là thứ mà Arthur sắp xếp tên mọi đặc vụ dự bị đã vượt qua bài thử thách cùng người hướng dẫn của họ. Người hướng dẫn không phải là người giới thiệu đặc vụ ấy vào tổ chức mà họ là những đặc vụ kì cựu – những người mang trọng trách như một huấn luyện viên cá nhân cho những đặc vụ mới. Họ sẽ phải gắn với nhau trong mọi hoàn cảnh, từ nhiệm vụ đến bữa ăn, thậm chí cả nơi ở trong vòng một năm. Ngoại trừ Merlin, sẽ chẳng ai biết nhà của họ ở đâu kể cả Arthur. Đó là luật bất thành văn trong cái tổ chức kín này. Mọi thứ đều phải nằm trong vòng bí mật. Vì an toàn của tổ chức và tính mạng của đặc vụ. Kẻ thù sẽ không bao giờ biết được đầy đủ thông tin để gây tận diệt cho Kingsman.  
Nhưng cái chuyện diệt vong đó chẳng là cái đinh gì trong mối bận tâm hiện giờ của Merlin.  
Cái tên GALAHAD đang nằm chình ình trên bảng cùng một cái tên đính kèm. Chuyện đáng nói ở đây là chẳng khi nào tên Galahad nằm trên đó hết. Ông luôn bỏ ngoài tai mọi lời từ Arthur và không tham gia bất kì hoạt động mang tính “cộng đồng” nào. Ai cũng biết chuyện đó. Đời nào Galahad chịu sống cùng một cá thể khác. Chưa kể người mới sẽ gây cản trở rất nhiều trong công tác. Galahad sẽ không đời nào chấp nhận điều đó.  
Nhưng hôm nay, chuyện này thật sự đáng báo động, không chỉ vì đây là lần đầu Galahad bị bắt làm người hướng dẫn mà còn là vì học trò của ông là một cô gái.  
Lạy Thượng Đế trên cao!  
Một cô gái trẻ và Galahad.  
Phải gắn lấy nhau trong một năm.  
Cái tổ chức này sẽ diệt vong sớm thôi. Ông ấy sẽ khó chịu lắm cho mà xem.

..........

Ngày đầu tiên.  
Buổi gặp mặt cũng là buổi tập cận chiến.  
Một buổi sáng kinh hoàng. Không phải vì các cặp đôi phải tung cú đấm vào nhau vì ai cũng biết khi không còn vũ khí thì kĩ năng cận chiến phải được đặt lên hàng đầu, một đặc vụ thì hiểu biết võ thuật là ưu tiên tối thượng, đó là lí do vì sao chuyện ấy chẳng có gì được gọi là kinh hoàng ở đây hết, mọi người ở đây đều giỏi chuyện đó. Vấn đề là bạn có giỏi đến mức để né hay hạ gục một người cũng giỏi như bạn đang đứng phía đối diện hay không thôi.  
Cái việc kinh hoàng ở đây chính là quý ông Galahad của tổ chức đang tung những đòn hiểm hóc vào Roxy – học viên của ông - không một chút ngại ngần, không hề nương tay, trước mặt cả chục người. Gương mặt ông vẫn lạnh tanh, những bước chân tiến đều đặn cùng những cú đấm nhanh như cắt hướng vào mặt cô gái. Đến lúc này thì Roxy nhanh nhẹn hiếm có cũng đã phải nhận hai quả vào mặt và một vào tay.  
Merlin đã giật thót người khi tiếng nói trầm thấp của Galahad vang lên sau khi Roxy trúng đòn thứ ba.  
FASTER!  
Và đó là điều duy nhất ông nói cho cả ngày hôm đó. Cô gái gan lì đã trúng bốn đòn trong ngày đầu tiên trong khi Galahad vẫn điềm nhiên như không. Và tin Merlin đi, nếu ông mà trúng phải mấy cú đấm trời giáng ấy thì cũng méo cả mặt chứ chẳng chơi, chưa kể Roxy lại là phụ nữ, xương phụ nữ nhỏ và mềm hơn nhiều.  
Roxy không được phép ở cùng Galahad, dùng bữa chung tại sảnh của tổ chức thì được nhưng sống cùng thì không. Dù cho Galahad rõ là đẹp trai đấy nhưng Rox cũng chẳng muốn ở gần quá mức một người chỉ nói một từ một ngày và có thể sẵn sàng nện cô một trận không thương tiếc.  
Nhưng cô không bỏ cuộc sớm như vậy, mấy vết bầm cũ chưa tan thì buổi tập tiếp theo đã đến. Không phải trước đó bọn họ không gặp nhau nhưng Galahad không tiếp cận cô nhiều và vì vậy cũng đỡ lo hơn khi nắm tay ông luôn chắp sau lưng. Kĩ năng dùng súng và một số đồ công nghệ của cô khá tốt nên có lẽ vì thế mà ông không nói năng gì nhiều, hơi tiếc một chút vì giọng ông nghe rất hay nhưng thà thế còn hơn, cô sẽ không mạo hiểm để ông phải hé môi, cô không biết chuyện đó sẽ gây ra điều gì nhưng linh cảm nhắc nhở cô không nên thử việc đó. Ông điềm đạm, yên lặng và lịch thiệp. Cô tôn trọng điều đó nhưng vẫn không ngừng đề phòng bàn tay ông dù cho đa phần thời gian nhìn thấy thì ông luôn cầm viết trên tay. Cô luôn lom lom nhìn cây viết đó. Thật sự, nếu ai đã từng xem loạt phim Percy Jackson hẳn sẽ phải đề phòng một cây viết. Ai mà biết được khi nào nó sẽ hóa thành một cây kiếm.  
Viễn tưởng.  
Merlin sẽ hét lên điều đó. Dù cho bí danh của họ có là tên của các Hiệp Sĩ thì cũng không thể để một thanh kiếm tồn tại trong một tổ chức công nghệ cao như thế này được. Dù cho những cây bút tại đây có phần nguy hiểm thật, nó là một loại thiết bị kích hoạt chất độc từ xa nhưng cây viết của Galahad thì không.  
Roxy kết thúc tuần thứ hai kể từ ngày có người tên Galahad xuất hiện trong đời bằng một loạt vết bầm mới.  
“Chuyện này không ổn chút nào cả, Merlin à. Rõ là ông ấy đang bực dọc chuyện Arthur và tội nghiệp cô bé, Galahad đang trút giận lên cô. Tôi chưa chắc đã né kịp cái đòn ấy huống gì cô gái.”  
Galahad không phải dạng người đó, Percival không hiểu. Nhưng Merlin đồng ý rằng không nên để họ cạnh nhau nữa. Nếu muốn, hãy thay vào đó một cậu trai.

……….

Một tuần sau, bảng phân công huấn luyện một lần nữa được đăng lên. Lần này Roxy về đội của Percival. Merlin biết Percival sẽ đối xử tốt với cô. Nói thế không có nghĩa Galahad không tốt nhưng phương thức của ông không phù hợp với Rox. Đội viên của Percival sẽ thay vào vị trí đó.  
Gary Unwin.  
Thằng nhóc rất cừ, theo như lời Percival. Cậu ta chỉ có hơi ngang ngược và dùng bữa không được “gọn gàng” cho lắm.  
Nhưng cậu nhóc là đàn ông. Chuyện này thế là đủ với Merlin.

……….

Ngày đầu tiên sau khi đổi thành viên, cái lớp dã chiến đấy lại có thêm một trận ra trò. Có thể vì Gary là nam giới nên chuyện nện người khác của Galahad có phần đơn giản hơn nhiều. Đừng tưởng những thứ chúng ta biết trước kia là đủ. Những đòn tấn công của ông diễn ra với mật độ dày đặc và nhanh hơn nhiều. Nhưng cơ thể của Gary có vẻ phù hợp hơn Roxy trong bộ môn đầy nam tính này. Thằng bé né nhanh hơn và biết bảo vệ những vùng quan trọng. Tuy nhiên, như thế là chưa đủ, cú đánh đầu tiên của Galahad trúng ngay vào một bên má, sức công phá của nó rõ là kinh hoàng hơn nhiều so với Roxy, thằng bé ngã bò ra nền nhà, đầu óc quay cuồng. Phía bên kia sàn đấu, Roxy – với những vết bầm cũ đang bắt đầu mờ dần – cùng với Percival đã phải dừng lại khi nghe tiếng đánh huỵch trên sàn.  
Cú ấy đủ để hạ đo ván Rox. Nhưng Gary thì không. Thằng bé nhanh chóng lấy lại cân bằng và đứng bật dậy.  
“Em sẽ chết trong tay ông ấy, Rox ạ.”  
Rox gật gù. Percy đang đứng cạnh cô cũng đang chăm chú vào trận đấu bên kia. Đó là trận đấu chứ không còn là huấn luyện nữa.  
Gary đang vờn quanh cố tìm ra điểm sơ hở của người huấn luyện mới của cậu. Rồi tung thử một cú đấm vào xương bả vai Galahad nhưng không thành công. Thằng bé biết không dễ dầu gì thành công với một đối thủ như vậy nhưng ít ra nó cũng đã thử.  
Merlin mỉm cười với những gì đang diễn ra trước mắt.  
Gary thì không, cú đánh vừa rồi đã tạo ra khoảng trống và giờ đây nó đang phải trả giá cho sai lầm. Tiếng chuông kết thúc vang lên với cảnh Gary nằm sóng soài trên sàn với Roxy lăng xăng xung quanh. Galahad đã biến đâu mất. Đêm nay thằng bé sẽ ê ẩm cả người cho mà xem.

……….

Merlin đã cố nén cười khi sáng hôm sau thằng bé đi cà nhắc vào phòng ăn với một vết bầm tím tổ chảng trên mặt, đôi mắt sắp sửa sưng húp lên, nhưng khác với Rox, thằng bé đi đến chỗ ngồi cạnh Galahad, dường như nó không hề xem ông là một mối nguy. Roxy đã ngạc nhiên đến mức quên luôn cả cái thìa trong miệng sau khi đã nhai miếng bít tết. Galahad hẳn đã phát điên khi lần đầu ngồi ăn cùng Gary. Xuất thân nghèo túng khiến thằng bé không sử dụng dao nĩa tốt cho lắm. Mặc dù nó đã rất cố gắng nhưng mọi thứ vẫn cứ rơi vãi xung quanh và lấn sang cả phần bàn của Galahad. Ông chỉ hơi nhìn sang, sắc mặt vẫn lạnh tanh, thằng bé ngại, cười ngượng ngùng với ông. Đoạn ông quay lại với phần ăn của mình, không bình phẩm lời nào.  
Bọn trẻ được nghỉ xả hơi một ngày rồi lại huấn luyện một ngày. Cứ thế. Và lần tiếp theo có phần dễ chịu hơn cho Gary khi cả bọn chỉ cần học cách nhảy dù và đọc rada. Mấy vết bầm trên mặt và cái chân không gây cản trở gì nhiều lắm trừ lúc tiếp đất. Nhưng đó lại là nỗi sợ hãi của Roxy. Cô thà chiến đấu với Galahad còn hơn phải nhảy xuống từ bụng một chiếc phi cơ cách đất cả ngàn mét. Merlin là giáo viên trực tiếp cho môn này nên mọi việc có phần dễ thở hơn. Sau vài tuần tiếp xúc ít ra mọi người đã biết Merlin không hề lạnh như gương mặt Ăng-lê của ông. Bọn trẻ lại được nghỉ trước khi gặp lại người huấn luyện của mình trong môn thiện xạ. Thật ra thì chỉ có mình Gary được gọi là gặp lại thôi vì những người khác ở tại nhà huấn luyện viên của họ. Ít nhất thì Roxy nghĩ vậy.  
“Cậu không sao chứ Gary?”  
“Sao mình lại có sao chứ?”  
Thằng bé thản nhiên ngồi ăn cái bánh sừng bò đang cầm trên tay với cái mặt sưng húp. Trông nó chẳng có vẻ gì như sẽ hoảng hồn trước buổi gặp ngày mai với Galahad. Thằng nhóc cũng cừ đấy. Cái lì lợm của nó ít ra có ích trong trường hợp này.

……….

Hoặc nó biết nó giỏi ở khoản mục này.

10m, súng ngắn bắn chậm, mục tiêu cố định.  
Tất cả đều vượt qua với người huấn luyện của họ ngay phía sau. Roxy đã lo sợ con mắt của Gary sẽ khiến nó phải thất bại và ăn thêm vài cú nện ra trò từ Galahad. Nhưng rõ là chuyện đó không xảy ra. Gary không bắn trượt phát nào và Galahad vẫn chắp tay sau lưng như mọi khi.

Mục tiêu tăng lên 20m.  
Tất cả một lần nữa thở phào khi vượt qua, tuy nhiên đã có vài phát trật khỏi hồng tâm.

30m.  
Đội viên của Bors và Lancelot bắn trật 4/5. Đó là mức giới hạn của họ nên cả bốn người của hai nhóm đã chuyển sang phòng tập riêng để có những bài tập cụ thể.

40m.  
Nhóm Percival bị loại. Rox tròn mắt ngưỡng mộ 5/5 phát súng ngay tâm của Gary. Theo sau là Micheal với 4/5 phát chính xác từ nhóm Garwain. Micheal vốn không ưa gì Gary nhưng Galahad đang đứng đó, thằng nhóc vẫn còn nhớ Galahad giỏi tẩn người khác như thế nào nên nó quyết định im lặng cho êm chuyện.  
Merlin xuất hiện.  
“Chà chà, tôi nghe nói buổi huấn luyện đã thành ra một cuộc đọ súng khốc liệt.”  
“Cho tôi xem nào, các chàng trai.”

50m.  
Mục tiêu giờ chỉ còn là một cái đốm xa tít mù.  
4/5 là kết quả cuối cùng cho cả hai. Garwain có vẻ rất thỏa mãn với kết quả đó từ học viên của mình. Cả hai vỗ vai nhau đồm độp thong thả bước ra ngoài sân bắn.  
“Mắt còn lại của cậu thì sao?”  
“Tệ hơn một chút.”  
“Cho tôi xem.”  
Gary ngắm bằng con mắt đang sưng húp, mục tiêu 50m trượt 3 lần. Những tưởng sẽ nhận được lời khen từ Galahad nhưng…  
“Tôi muốn 5/5 cho cả hai mắt với mục tiêu cố định 50m.”  
“Nhưng thằng bé…”  
“Thằng bé là học viên của tôi, Merlin. Tôi biết nên làm gì.”  
Kì lạ thay, Merlin lại nhìn thấy Gary gật đầu một cách dứt khoát. Dường như đòi hỏi quá đáng từ Galahad lại là một kiểu tự hào của riêng nó.

……….

Hai tuần sau ngày đổi học viên, Gary đã có thể hoàn thiện cú bắn 50m hoàn chỉnh 5/5 với cả hai mắt. Giờ đây Micheal không còn trêu chọc chuyện nó xuất thân nghèo khó nữa. Nhưng ánh mắt Galahad nhìn vào nó vẫn lạnh tanh như vậy. Ông sẽ chuyển mục tiêu khác sớm thôi.  
Galahad vẫn đánh nó bầm dập đều đặn vào mỗi thứ hai hàng tuần. Con mắt nó hết sưng bên trái rồi bên phải. Môn thiện xạ đã chuyển sang mục tiêu di động là những chiếc đĩa.  
“Tôi muốn 6 chiếc đĩa cùng một lúc. Và cậu phải bắn chính xác cả 6. Trong 10 lượt, chỉ được phép trượt 1 đĩa.”  
Độ khó cho những đòi hỏi của ông ngày một tăng cao. Ông luôn ở đó cho những buổi luyện tập, ngay phía sau nó. Gary yên tâm khi có ông ở đó. Là một đứa trẻ đầu đường xó chợ, chẳng biết khi nào sẽ có một tên du côn phóng ra tẩn cho nó một trận nên chuyện luôn đề phòng phía sau không bao giờ là thừa. Nhưng giờ nó yên tâm, Galahad có vẻ là một đối tượng bọc hậu tốt. Nó có thể giao lưng mình cho ông mà không ngại ngần. Nhưng nó run. Ánh mắt dò xét của ông dán vào từng đường bay của cái đĩa. Mỗi khi nó trượt 1 đĩa, cảm giác lạnh lẽo lại tràn qua sống lưng. Làm sao có thể tập trung khi có người cứ nhìn chằm chằm sau lưng được chứ.  
“Thả lỏng hai vai.”  
Đây là lần đầu tiên ông thật sự đưa ra một lời gợi ý.  
“Tĩnh lại. Tâm cậu loạn quá.”  
Mất một tháng sau, Gary mới có thể đáp ứng được yêu cầu của ông.  
Nhưng cơn ác mộng thật sự ập đến vào bộ môn tước vũ khí. Thằng bé cực kì tệ môn này. Cũng may là chẳng có lí do gì cho Galahad đập thằng nhỏ trong chuyện này. Merlin chỉ lo ông mất kiên nhẫn vì phải tước vũ khí của thằng bé quá nhiều lần mà không nhận lại sự phản kháng nào. Gary có quá ít thời gian để phản kháng, não nó không thể chạy nhanh như thế được. Mới 1s trước khúc gỗ còn nằm trong tay nó, giây sau Galahad đã muốn cầm chính khúc gỗ đó bổ đầu nó ra vì tội lơ đễnh.  
Nhưng ông không, ông chỉ đơn thuần bảo nó tìm cách tước lại từ ông.  
Nơi mà ông thật sự cho nó một trận nên thân luôn luôn là bộ môn cận chiến. Nó vẫn chưa thể tìm ra cách tiếp cận vòng tròn của ông. Tuy nhiên nó đã học được cách di chuyển khéo hơn để tránh đòn. Nó ít nhận đòn hơn trước kia, không có nghĩa là không còn bị. Nó lăn ra sàn sau một cú đấm thẳng vào mũi.  
“Đứng lên!”  
“Nhưng Harry, em...”  
“Cậu Unwin, vui lòng không gọi tên thân mật của tôi tại đây.”  
“Nhưng ở nhà em vẫn gọi thế mà.”  
“Đây không phải nhà, cậu Unwin.”  
Cái gì thế này, Merlin có nghe lộn không. Có vẻ là không vì cả hội trường cũng đều đang há hốc mồm ra vì thông tin vừa nhận được.  
NHÀ.  
Galahad cho phép thằng bé ở chung với ổng.  
Thật tình là Merlin chưa hề thắc mắc chuyện thằng bé đi đâu sau giờ học. Dù sao đó cũng là việc cá nhân của cậu ta. Nhưng hóa ra, như bao học viên khác, cậu ta chỉ đơn thuần quay về nhà.  
Lạy Chúa, Roxy thật không thể mường tượng nổi việc sống chung với một người luôn lăm le giết mình mỗi ngày. Cô biết Percy sẽ không giết cô vì chẳng ai đi làm bữa tối cho người mình muốn giết cả. Ít ra thì Percy cũng nói vài câu một ngày và cho cô một phòng riêng tử tế. Cô mường tượng Galahad sau khi đánh Gary hàng tuần sẽ về nhà bắt cậu chuẩn bị bữa tối, quét dọn nhà cửa, Gary sẽ không có phòng riêng và phải ngủ trên sô pha vì người như ông rõ là chẳng có ai muốn hay đã từng ở cùng nên căn nhà ấy dễ gì có nhiều hơn một phòng ngủ chứ.  
Nhưng Rox chỉ đúng được vài phần.  
Gary đúng là có dọn dẹp nhà và làm bữa tối nhưng là do cậu hoàn toàn tự nguyện. Nhà Galahad đúng là chỉ có một phòng ngủ vì trong quá khứ chẳng có ai sống cùng ông nhưng Gary không ngủ trên ghế sô pha, thằng bé ngủ chung phòng với ông, trên tấm đệm dày mới toanh trên sàn nhà với đầy đủ chăn bông gối đệm mềm mại và cũng mới toanh. Galahad không thích cái suy nghĩ thằng bé khuất tầm mắt mà chẳng biết rõ nó đang ở đâu. Một khi ông đã chấp nhận thằng bé thì ông cần phải duy trì tính mạng cho nó. Một mối ràng buộc. Nhưng ít ra ông không khó chịu về điều này. Gary rất giỏi, thằng bé đã tự mình chứng minh điều đó trong cả tháng qua. Gary sẽ không cột chân ông lại trong nhiệm vụ nhưng ông cũng biết thằng bé là người mới nên gần đây ông cũng đã nhắc khéo Merlin giảm cấp độ nguy hiểm của nhiệm vụ xuống rất nhiều.  
Nhưng chuyện về những buổi học cận chiến thì không. Ông không thể nương tay chuyện đó được.

……….

Tháng thứ hai, Gary đã có thể tước vũ khí của ông nhưng vẫn chưa tìm được cách giữ vũ khí của bản thân. Thằng bé bay gọn lẹ qua môn của Merlin. Còn khả năng sử dụng súng thì siêu hạn, mục tiêu chuyển động 3km không còn là mối lo ngại với khẩu súng bắn tỉa nữa và vẫn tiếp tục luyện tập ngày đêm để đuổi kịp kỷ lục 5km của ông mà nó đã vô tình một lần nghe lỏm được từ Merlin. Môn cận chiến thì thằng bé đã vượt xa đám bạn từ lâu nhưng…

“Đứng lên!”  
Mặt thằng bé đỏ au vì tức giận khi đã té ra sàn ít nhất ba lần trong buổi sáng.  
“Kiềm chế cơn giận của cậu, cậu Unwin.”  
“Em. Không. Có.”  
“Tôi đã nói gì. Tức giận sẽ khiến người ta mất lí trí. Cậu sẽ không thích bị mất lí trí khi đang trong vòng chiến đâu. Đứng lên ngay.”  
“Ông đang kiếm cớ trừng phạt em chuyện tối qua thì có.”  
“Cậu không hiểu những gì tôi đang làm hay sao? Cậu cùng lắm chỉ nhận những vết bầm ở đây, tôi không giết cậu, cậu Unwin. Nhưng ngoài kia, những gì cậu phải trả chính là sinh mạng. Tôi không muốn đồng đội mình phải hy sinh nếu tôi có thể phòng ngừa trước điều đó bằng vài vết bầm cỏn con. Giờ thì, đứng lên. Đừng mè nheo nữa. Đàn ông lên.”  
Khi chuông báo hiệu kết thúc và mọi người đã giải tán, sân tập hiện không còn ai, Merlin đã thấy Galahad mang đến cho Gary một cốc nước và ngồi trên sàn đấu cùng cậu bé.

..........

“Đưa tôi lọ thuốc, Eggsy. Để tôi thoa cho. Mắt em thế kia làm sao tự thoa được.”  
Gary ngập ngừng chuyền lọ thuốc sang cho ông.  
“Ông tẩn em tơi bời xong giờ lại đi xoa thuốc hả?”  
“Em cần phải hạ được tôi thì tôi mới yên tâm được. Tôi không thể tập trung ngoài kia một khi còn phải bảo vệ em.”

……….

Kẻ thù thật sự tàn bạo hơn những buổi quyết đấu cả chục lần. Một tiếng “đoàng” vang lên, một giây lơ là, đùi nó bị găm ngay một viên đạn, vũ khí bị tước mất, máu rỉ ra không ngừng, đầu óc nó choáng váng hệt như lần đầu nhận cú đánh vào bên má từ ông, một giây sau nó đã thấy Galahad nhanh như cắt kéo nó ra sau một bức tường, dùng một con dao được thiết kế đặc biệt để rọc chiếc áo sơ mi có thể chống cả đạn của ông ra thành miếng vải dài rồi nhanh chóng buộc thành một ga-rô cầm máu tạm thời quanh chân nó. Nó tái xanh cả mặt, phần nhiều là vì sợ. Cái cảm giác này không hề giống với khi huấn luyện chút nào.  
“Bình tĩnh, Eggsy. Có tôi ở đây. Cầm lấy.”  
Nói rồi ông rút khẩu súng dưới mắt cá chân đưa cho nó.  
“Ở yên đây và yểm trợ cho tôi.”  
Nó run rẩy gật đầu liên hồi. Mồ hôi túa ra.  
“Nhìn tôi!”  
Nó run rẩy nhìn vào đôi mắt kiên định của ông.  
“Em tin tôi chứ?”  
Nó gật đầu.  
“Tốt. Chúng ta sẽ ra khỏi đây sớm thôi. Tôi hứa. Đừng sợ.”  
Không có nó, ông xử lý bọn khốn ấy nhanh hơn nhiều. Ông nói đúng. Ông không thể tập trung một khi còn mải lo cho nó. Điều đó cực kì nguy hiểm. Sao mà nó ngu ngốc thế này không biết.  
Nó cố hết sức bình sinh sử dụng cái khả năng thiên bẩm của mình trong môn thiện xạ. Chẳng mấy chốc nhóm của Garwain đến tiếp ứng, hai phút sau, hang ổ của bọn buôn ma túy xuyên quốc gia đã bị tận diệt.  
“Em không sao chứ?”  
Nó gật đầu. Cảm thấy cả cơ thể như bủn rủn cả ra.  
“Em có thể leo lên lưng tôi chứ?”  
Nó gật, rồi khó khăn bò lên lưng ông. Ông cõng nó ra bên ngoài, nơi có một chiếc trực thăng đang chờ. Đến giờ, trên lưng ông, nó mới để ý thấy những vệt máu nhỏ giọt trên mai tóc và một vết cắt vẫn còn đang rỉ máu âm ỉ trên má ông.  
Ông không bất tử như nó nghĩ.  
Tin này không hay một chút nào.

……….

Một tháng tiếp theo người ta khó lòng mà bắt gặp thấy Gary tại bất kì nơi quái quỷ nào khác ngoài phòng tập cận chiến. Cậu bé ở đó gần như cả ngày. Thỉnh thoảng là với Rox, lâu lâu lại là Micheal, Pervival và Bors cũng xuất hiện. Khi không có họ, thằng bé luyện với mấy con robot của Merlin và bao cát. Thằng bé đang bị cái gì đó, có điều gì đó ảnh hưởng đến nó từ sau cái hôm ở bệnh viện về.  
Nhờ phước lành từ Gary, những người ở tổ chức hầu như được nhìn thấy Galahad mỗi ngày. Ông không quanh quẩn quanh thằng bé gà mẹ như Percival nhưng ai cũng biết ông luôn biết Gary ở đâu. Nhờ luyện tập thường xuyên mà thằng bé dạo này không còn bị biến dạng gương mặt nữa tuy vẫn chưa thể chạm được ngón tay nào vào ông.

“Tôi nghe Merlin bắt đầu phàn nàn chuyện cậu đang dần chiếm cái phòng này làm tài sản riêng?”  
“Hử?”  
“Cậu cần nghỉ ngơi, cậu Unwin.”  
“Em cần luyện tập.”  
“Dạo này tôi thấy cậu có vẻ khá “hứng thú” với bộ môn này?”  
Lại là một câu hỏi bỏ lửng khác. Merlin đã đề cập đến mối lo ngại này với ông. Thằng bé đang có vấn đề gì đó. Và người phù hợp cho chuyện này chính là Galahad.

“Em đã run, Harry.”

Thằng bé ngừng lại, không đấm vào bao cát nữa. Ông cũng không sửa cách xưng hô đó. Hiện tại thì nơi đây chẳng có ai.  
“Ai cũng sẽ run vào khoảnh khắc đó. Lần đầu ai cũng đều như thế. Em đã làm rất tốt.”  
“Không, Harry. Ông không hiểu sao? Em có thể đã giết chết ông. Em đã hoảng loạn, em không thể giữ bình tĩnh như ông đã dạy, em đã bị tước vũ khí. Thật tồi tệ khi đó là thứ duy nhất em sử dụng tốt. Em bị trúng đạn vì thói lơ là và suýt nữa thì gây ảnh hưởng đến ông.”  
“Rồi em sẽ khá hơn thôi.”  
“Ông có thể chết. Vì em. Em không… Em phải rèn luyện khiếm khuyết của mình. Em muốn là lá chắn cho ông chứ không phải gót chân Achilles.”  
“Em đúng. Nhưng hôm nay tới đây thôi. Về nhà đi.”

……….

Những ngày sau đó ai cũng có thể dễ dàng bắt gặp Galahad tại sân tập cùng chiến binh nhà ông. Đôi khi người ta đồn đoán rằng họ là cặp đôi bất khả chiến bại trong cái tổ chức này, tuy nhiên chẳng ai dại dột chạy ra nghênh chiến cả.  
“Chà, tôi nghe đồn đâu Patroclus của chúng ta được sự hướng dẫn trực tiếp từ chính Achilles. Thế thì còn gì bằng. Chẳng mấy ai được như thế.”  
“Tôi có thể cho ông được như thế ngay bây giờ đấy, Merlin.”  
“Và Galahad không phải Achilles. Đừng có nói như thế nữa.”  
“Thằng bé ghét nói về Achilles.”  
“Tôi không nói về chuyện gót chân của ông Galahad. Nhưng về Patroclus của chúng ta thì…”  
Thằng bé đỏ bừng cả mặt viện cớ đi lấy ít nước khéo léo chuồn êm ra ngoài.  
Có thể Merlin chưa đề cập đến chuyện này nhưng tại tổ chức còn có một lời đồn khác, tất nhiên không chỉ về chuyện hai người bọn họ là cặp đôi bất khả chiến bại sau khi có người tuyên bố rằng họ đã vô tình trông thấy Galahad ngồi trên sàn nắn bàn chân cho thằng bé nhà ổng. Chắc chắn không thể chỉ có vậy. Có thể lần sau Merlin nên đề cập đến đội quân Thebes chăng? Nhưng nghĩ lại thì kết cục của họ cũng không khá hơn Achilles và Patroclus nên thôi vậy. Mất công thằng nhỏ kia lại nổi sùng lên.

……….

“Đứng lên. Hạ tôi đi, cậu Unwin.”  
Gary lau vết máu phía khóe miệng, nhìn chằm chằm vào người đàn ông trước mặt. Cậu ta nhanh nhẹn đứng dậy. Vờn quanh như thú săn mồi, điều mà cậu ta đã học từ ông sau bảy tháng trời đằng đẵng. Ông tung cú đấm vào ngực, cậu ta nhanh nhẹn thoắt sang bên và nhanh như chớp tung đòn đáp trả trúng vào một bên má ông. Ông bất ngờ ngã ra sàn. Đôi môi tóe máu. Thằng bé ngay lập tức buông bỏ lớp phòng thủ bổ nhào đến, lồm cồm đỡ lấy ông. Đôi mắt thằng bé yêu thương vô hạn nhìn vào ông, vừa lau đi vết máu trên môi ông vừa ríu rít xin lỗi.  
Cả phòng tập lặng như tờ.  
Gary Unwin vừa đấm trúng Galahad.  
Thằng bé thậm chí còn chưa thể nhận ra khoảnh khắc ấy vinh quang đến mức nào. Nó có thể được trao vòng nguyệt quế vì thành quả đó. Nhưng nó đang quá bận bịu chăm lo cho người đàn ông ngã trên sàn.  
“Trời ơi, rách cả môi rồi. Em phải làm sao đây?”  
“Tôi rất tự hào về em.”  
Và trên đôi môi ông ánh lên một nụ cười – điều mà Merlin thề rằng chưa từng có ai nhìn thấy trước đây.

……….

Eggsy đã không làm phụ lòng mong đợi của ông. Người ta luôn nói Galahad là con người chưa từng biết đến nỗi thất vọng vì đơn giản ông chưa từng hy vọng. Nhưng với Eggsy, ông cho phép mình lần đầu được nuôi cái thứ xa xỉ ấy. Ông không nói về chuyện tình cảm của họ, Eggsy yêu ông, ông biết, vì em đã nói ông biết từ lâu rồi, chẳng cần đến cái hôn vỗ về nơi khóe miệng ông vào cái đêm em lỡ tay đánh vào ông ban sáng kèm theo đó là hàng ngàn tiếng xin lỗi; ông yêu em, em cũng biết lâu rồi, nhưng không phải do ông nói, cả hai ngầm hiểu ý tứ của việc ông quỳ trên sàn nhà xoa nắn bàn chân cho em, ông sẽ không bao giờ làm thế với bất kì ai dù có là với bạn bè. Thứ ông đang đề cập đến ở đây là việc ông hoàn toàn tin tưởng giao lưng mình cho em và ngược lại. Đó là một niềm tin tuyệt đối mà ta có thể đặt vào một người. Giao cả sinh mạng mình cho họ vì họ chính là nguồn sống duy nhất. Và em chính là người đó, sau hàng chục năm tìm kiếm. Là tấm khiên và cũng là gót chân Achilles duy nhất của ông.  
Và ông hạnh phúc khi cái kì hạn một năm cuối cùng cũng đến, nhưng thay vì chọn rời đi như bao người để có căn nhà của riêng họ, em đã quyết định ở lại. Trong ngôi nhà ấy, bên cạnh ông, trên chiếc giường ấy hàng đêm cũng như mọi nơi khác, kể cả có là cõi chết.  
Và dù cho có là nơi ấy, thì em vẫn mãi là tấm lưng của ông, không bao giờ thay đổi.


End file.
